Trailing
by EstMonteDesPro
Summary: While on an excursion with this bro Jake, Dirk is overcome by the heat, the scenery, and the short shorts. Can Dirk convince Jake to take a break from their heated trudge for something a little hotter? WARNING: smut
1. Chapter 1

_**This was only intended to be a oneshot but I would like to know how you guys think it is going so far. This is my first HS fic so I need to know what is going well and what is not. **_

_**I own nothing!  
**_

How the blonde had ended in this kind of ridiculous situation was beyond his practical comprehension. It remained outside of his rationality until he remembered the other boy trailing happily behind him; that goofy grin surely still planted on his charming face. The heat bore through the leaves, encouraging the sweat that trailed down the fine hairs on the back of his neck. Worse than the heat were the little leaves scurrying along the path, situated perfectly alongside the path so that contact remained imminent. Each time their invisible fibers would brush across his uncovered arms a breath was stolen from him. The little fiendish petals felt as if they were slicing into him. His cool façade had never been threatened by any form of greenery before. The blonde had almost stumbled on the unrelenting roots more than once so far and it was getting more difficult each time to play it off as something else. He did not want to consider the things that would await him as a consequence of a tumble.

Just off to his left, a little further down the hill, a rock's straight face was presented to him. If he was not killed from the fall he would land in the murky stream at the bottom. Not a pleasing thought. A small voice in the back of his mind wondered over whether the other boy would make any attempt to catch him if he was to fall. The blonde chanced a glance to his partner and was presented with the same vision that had been there the whole time.

Jake was matching each step he took perfectly, not needing to scramble in order to maintain their pace. His tanned face was covered with a thin layer of sheening sweat, his mouth slightly open so that little breaths could enter and leave. The humidity clung to him so that his hair was left unruled by any law of science. A smirk came to the blonde's lips as his shielded eyes made their way to the brunette's short shorts, hungry in their trail down his perfectly smooth legs. With all of the razor leaves surrounding the two of them it was hard to believe the other boy had not once complained of the invisible evils ripping his shit to shreds.

"Say, my dear boy, why have you slowed our quest this time?" His breath came out in huffs but orange eyes were concentrated on his fingers sliding his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. In order to avoid any sort of awkward silence he chanced an answer to the brunette.

"Was thinking that rock looked as good a spot as any of the other's to take a break from this great trail." The hand empty of his weapon situated his own shades. "You know, talk for a few?"

Naturally, some heavy consideration had to happen before the brunette would put a halt in their current expedition. While waiting for the other's final verdict, the blonde caught sight of something on the ground a little ways from them. The greenery was shorter than it had been previously on the path but he still needed to create a better walkway to reach whatever it was he was looking at. He used his blade to slice his way over to satisfy his curiosity and found multiple sets of wooden steps.

The steps led down closer to the edge, coming to a level patch of ground and short rocks perfect for the two to spend some time away from the trail. Dirk was not surprised to find Jake right at his heels down the steps; the brunette would enter into any sense of promising wonder. He made his way beside his companion so that they were both overlooking the edge, their eyes leveled with the trees in the distance. At this location there was no overhanging shade but the heat was much bearable. The wind was equally unhindered as the sunlight and its simplest touch lifted the blonde's mood.

"I do say that it will be fine to take a small break." The English boy's green eyes searched the area, eager to see all that was offered but came to a rest on the shielded eyes of his friend. Looking directly at him. The blonde's gaze puzzled him into stillness, leaving the two gazing at one another. Catching himself staring, Jake pulled his gaze to a fixture to their side.

He ignored the other's gaze that trailed him to his newfound rock and instead focused on how sturdy it would be for his weight. Dirk looked at the rock and its placement within the ground and decided that it was buried deep enough so that not only would it hold Jake but himself as well. Soon after, Jake reached a similar conclusion.

Once he had made this deduction, Jake immediately sank onto the surface and let go of a sigh he had been holding. He closes his eyes, leaning his head back. Choosing to ignore the thin trail of sweat making its way down that beautiful collarbone Dirk focused on Jake's moving limbs. His fingers were fumbling with the buttons at the front of his cardigan, earnestly trying to remove the article of clothing without breaking his peace of mind. He does fine on his own until he reaches the second to last fastening. In his attempt to remove the button he manages to somehow entangle it with another hole.

Dirk stands where he is, watching the other squirm, before giving in. It takes the blonde a miniscule second to prop his katana up against another rock before making his way in front of the other boy. As the brunette is on the verge of aggravation fingers circle around his wrist and draw them away from his antagonist.

"Dirk?" Before Jake can say any more the blonde dips his head forward, connecting his own lips to the others. He revels in their fullness and moves himself forward so that he is towering over the now laying brunette. Pulling his hands away from the now loose cardigan, the blonde place both hands on either side of Jake's head for support. The green eyes flick down to his loosened clothing and smiles up at the other. "Thank you kindly."

Dirk reaches one hand up so that he is removing his shades from his face while mumbling, "Fuckin' pleasure." He tosses his shades over his shoulder, sure that they will rest beside his weapon, and moves in once more.

At first he is worried of denial or rejection but when Jake lifts himself from the rock to meet him halfway he pushes his worries away. As Jake's hands wrap around his shoulder's his own come to rest at the smaller boy's hips. Using the other's hips as tools he pulls his body closer to his own. Their lips merge once more, both enthused by the other's obvious enjoyment and need. Dirk moves his own lips from the others, nibbling down to rest at the junction between his neck and collarbone. At this Jake's breath hitches, his hands squeezing at Dirk's shoulders. While he pays careful attention to the slick neck under his tongue, the blonde's hands lift the other so that he can get a firm grasp onto his bottom.

When he grabbed a palm full of Jake's rear he was unprepared for the other boy to grind upwards. A lump formed in his own throat, listening to the breathless moan coming from the boy above him. He ground his hips down, meeting the brunette's upwards thrusts. He looked up, eyes coming to meet the sight of the brunette biting his lower lip.

_I don't think so. Game on, bro._

While maintaining his hold on Jake's rear, he reached with his other to the front of those khakis. He skimmed his fingers over the front of the tightening shorts, swiping his fingers underneath the bottom of them. A little whimper left the other boy's lips, letting the Strider know that his mouth was officially unguarded. Taking that as the perfect time he drug his nails down the boy's leg as his mouth reached his ear and began to suckle on it. His efforts were rewarded with another moan, which he graciously accepted.

He removed himself from the reach of the brunette's grinding earning a whimper of disapproval from the boy below him. Sitting himself on the rock, he placed Jake so that he was straddling his lap. Dirk made quick work of the cardigan and turned his hands on removing the shirt that was offending his advances. A moan made its way out of his own throat as Jake rolled his hips, desperate from the lack of attention to his nether regions.

"Dirk…" His shirt was yanked from his body and those hands fell onto him once more. With the blonde's hands preoccupied he held onto him with one hand, his lips pressing kisses onto any surface he could reach on the other male's body. Fingers were circling around his nipples, pulling and pinching them into hardness. His hips were swirling as his forehead landed on the other's shoulder. His other hand wrapped under the other boy's arm, grasping onto his shoulder blade.

As Jake clutched harder onto him and his heavy breaths fell onto his already slick skin Dirk let a moan fall through his own lips. Not wanting to sound too needy or desperate his mouth found another purpose. He flicked his tongue out, lapping at the squirming boy's now hard nub. He did not forget the other pert nub and continued to give it attention with his finger, twisting it while he nipped at the other. With his every move he could feel Jake getting harder and delighted in the hardened shaft being grinded into his stomach.

He pulled the other's hair to gain his attention once more, crashing their lips together in a heated mesh. Jake entered his mouth and tugged his tongue into his own mouth, sucking at it. A shiver racked through the blonde at the sultry look Jake was giving him, his lidded eyes daring him to try and remove his now captured appendage. Instead of removing it he decided to explore the other's mouth, tasting the minty tea within. Once again he was shocked by Jake wrenching his own shirt over his head, the other's mouth trailing kisses down his abdomen.

As the brunette pushed the blonde down, he reached down to place the other's hands back onto his bottom. Dirk began to knead his fingers into the full rear, one hand slipping back to the front. Grabbing a handful of Jake's shaft, Dirk pushed a finger against the crevice in the other's backside through his pants. He then took in the picture of Jake's mouth falling open as he thrust his hips backwards and forwards, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling.

That was the most enticing thing that Dirk had ever seen with his own eyes and he knew he was not going to take this slow any longer.

_**Please let me know what you think so far and how much you hate me for doing this little cutoff! **_

_**Follow- Fav- Review**_

_**-Madz**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for your wait, dears. I believe there are some interested in this piece and I don't want them waiting too long. Thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews thus far. **_

_**I own nothing at all. **_

_That was the most enticing thing that Dirk had ever seen with his own eyes and he knew he was not going to take this slow any longer._

Feeling both his own erection begging release from within his pants and that of Jake's pushing against his shorts, Dirk pleaded silently for Jake to remove his mouth from his pale chest so that he could proceed into a more intimate dance. However, he knew it was only fair for the brunette to have a bit of his own fun and could not personally deny any pleasure that he was receiving from the boy on top of him.

Jake, while not as preoccupied by other thoughts, was occupied with both of the hands that were teasing him thorough his shorts. He had grown so hard that he could feel his shorts being tightened and the hems becoming shorter around his upper thighs. Dirk had created a smooth rhythm for him to adjust his own rocking to and he made sure to maintain the lewd pace of grinding and bucking. The hardest part for the brunette was in not losing his senses and forgetting to attention the boy below him. The faces and noises coming from the blonde delighted him as much as the hands pleasing him were.

From where Jake was positioned he could easily watch each time Dirk's eyes would squeeze tightly shut or fly open whenever he was caught off guard. Not only would his eyes give away the pleasure the blonde was feeling but every now and again his hands would twitch but soon regain their composure.

Jake, tiring of playing with only the other male's abdomen, unfastened Dirk's pants. Sitting up, he ignored the other's shock and moved himself just out of the pale hands trying grasp. If he sat here his own mind would lose focus of his task at hand instead of the other hands making him their own task.

Dirk, wondering what the other boy was doing, propped himself up on his elbows, craning his neck upwards. Jake smiled, reaching out to cup the other's face within his palms. As his green eyes met the other's heated gaze he descended his mouth and hands all at once. His tongue and teeth remained attached to the other man's mouth until his hands had freed the blonde from his restraints.

While one hand removed the remains of Dirk's clothing his other hand quickly fastened around the base of the blonde's member, thumb circling the soft tissue underneath it. Curiously, he stroked the little tufts of carefully sculpted blonde hair that outlined the rod perfectly and was satisfied with the whine pulled from the other's throat. What delighted him more than that was when he ran his hand along the length; the other man's hips practically lurched into his palm as a strangled, gasping groan was emitted from pink lips.

"J-Ja-ke." His mumbled name only encouraged the brunette's ministrations and he let his tongue lick his own lips before descending around only the tip of the other's leaking member. As the salty substance met his lips he could feel the other beginning to move against his mouth. Splaying his fingers around the hips below him, he kept the other in check while only giving the now slick tip attention.

He continued to swirl his tongue, graze his teeth, and hum deeply until the man below him was twitching and shivering with need. Unable to move, the blonde had to fight with himself to maintain what little composure he had left. The brunette knew it was only a matter of time before Dirk lost the self-control, which he so prided himself in, but that breakdown would only make the moment all the better.

Jake's lips were now settling right around the middle of the shaft and he could feel the blonde's violent convulsions reverberating within his own mouth. Feeling accomplished, he pulled away. Green eyes feasted on the sight in front of him; Dirk had managed to push further into the rough surface behind him while his body lay slickened with sweat. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, his hands clutched around the rock's edges, and his hair had lost its usual style.

Leaning down, the brunette gave the huffing lips a gentle kiss before grinding both of their erections together.

Within a flash his back was being ground into the rock, his shocked expression making contact with the other's smoldering gaze. Dirk moved himself upwards, one hand slowly pulling against the brunette's clothes that had managed to remain on him so far. The blonde's lips fell onto Jake's forehead and he probed at the other's lips with his fingers.

"Suck." He pulled back to watch the blush creep from the other boys cheeks to his shoulders while his now timid tongue circled around his appendages.

As Dirk's other fingers enclosed the sucking boy's shaft and began to move, the brunette had to stifle a pressing choke. Orange eyes never left the other's face even though he knew that his fingers had been prepared long ago. Instead, he sat back and observed the other a few minutes more. He loved the way that his fingers would reappear and disappear whenever Jake needed a breath and was captivated by the thin trail of saliva gliding down that tan neck.

Giving into the temptation, he leaned over and licked his way up the trail. Pulling his hands away from the other boy, he rolled the two of them over, not wanting Jake's back to suffer from what was coming. Dirk pulled the brunette against his chest and spread his cheeks. Not wanting to give a warning, he pushed the first finger in. Jake's breath was hot against his neck, his fingers grabbing onto Dirk's forearms for some kind of comfort. Sensing the other's discomfort, Dirk ignored his own need and waited.

"W-well," Jake swallowed, "…move that damned thing."

Tantalizingly slow, the blonde paid head to the request. As he eased it in and out he noticed small shivers flowing throughout the other's body. Once Jake began pushing against him another finger was added. Increasing until he had the three deep within the other boy, Dirk held his own breath as his groin was caught by Jake's rocking movements.

Jake had held out well while the pressure and pain was pushed into his bottom and it wasn't until Dirk's fingers circled around inside and struck something much deeper, that he collapsed onto the other boy's chest, moaning. The blonde continued rubbing and thrusting into that one spot until Jake's hips began to return his advances.

Pulling out all of his fingers, he ignored the other's groan of displeasure. Dirk sat the both of them up, before reaching underneath Jake to spread his cheeks so that he was able to guide himself smoother. The brunette did not move his head from his shoulder until the tip was barely in. Pulling away, he bit his lip as tears began to unwillingly form at the corners of his eyes.

That pathetic look halted the blonde in his movements. Not wanting to cause the other any more pain or discomfort, he held still and kissed Jake. His fingers curled around the other boy's shaft, tugging at the base and swirling around the tip. The muscles around his erection loosened as Jake relaxed, pulling Dirk further inside.

With every inch deeper Jake would give a small shudder and a loud moan, his nails pressing into the blonde's back and shoulders. Sensing the pleasure rolling off of his lover, Dirk thrust his hips until he was completely in. He knew when he'd found the same spot as earlier when Jake moaned his name into his ear. Pushing the brunette back, Dirk watched his shaft entering the brunette and watched every moan happen across the other's face before it was vocalized.

He could feel the tightness that had been present for a long time in his lower abdomen making itself ever more present with every thrust. Knowing he was close, he sped up his hand enclosing the other's erection. The humidity and Jake's fluids only assisted him in quickening his pace both on the shaft and inside the other boy. Their hips snapped together and he made sure to aim for that one spot solely. Jake's head fell back, his back arched, and he was unable to contain any other sounds escaping his lips.

Jake moved his hands so that they were wrapped around the blonde's thighs, guiding himself with his own thrusting until he felt a searing heat coursing through him. Feeling the brunette's thighs quivering around his own, Dirk latched onto a hardened nub sticking out at him.

"Let it go, babe." Hearing the husky command from the blonde, combined with the onslaught his body was under, Jake felt himself cum.

"Dir-k…" While he rode out his own orgasm he could feel the other's fluids shooting into him and the mouth around his nipple biting down.

Coming down from the adrenaline rush, Jake's forehead fell onto the other's shoulder once more, eyes slipping closed.

"Oh no you don't." Dirk hoisted Jake off of his shaft, pecking at the other's aggravated pout. The blonde jabbed his finger over his shoulder. "My ass was just handed to me by that rock."

Standing, he supported the both of their weight and ignored the other's chuckle at his backside's personal apocalypse. He felt the other place his head back onto his shoulder and peered down, meeting green.

"Say, Dirk?"

"Hmm?" He watched the other boy nibble at his bottom lip and could not help the breath caught in his throat.

"Oh, nothing." Jake looked away. "Never mind."

_**Thank you for all reading this far and I hope you enjoyed it! Sequel may happen but I am not sure whether I am up for it because I can be lazy. **_

_**Review- Fav- Follow**_

_**-Madz**_


End file.
